


Penny for the Guy, Penny for Your Thoughts

by ArkaneAssassin



Series: Moments of a Life [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkaneAssassin/pseuds/ArkaneAssassin
Summary: Bonfire Night is one to spend with your loved ones, even if one of them doesn't have a clue what it's about.





	Penny for the Guy, Penny for Your Thoughts

**_Execombe, 2019_ **

It was a clear chilly night but that hadn’t stopped the locals and those from the surrounding hamlets turn out to watch the celebrations, warmed only by the roaring bonfire on which a straw man was currently burning. A crowd in which a famous wizarding family were, as per usual in their quiet village, anonymously mingled in.

“You know dear, some would see the ritualistic burning of a man as quite barbaric. I for one however wouldn’t want to make such hasty judgements about muggles of course,” spoke his wife of 10 years almost sarcastically. He could easily remember how many years it was because she asked this question every time they came here, “who is it they’re burning again?”

“It’s Guy Fawkes mother. He’s the man who tried to blow up the king and Parliament,” his daughter explained methodically, though it was given a more sinister inclination with how the flames seemed to be reflecting off of her glasses.

“My mistake, definitely not barbaric at all then,” his wife said pointedly while looking up at him round the brim of her headwear. Harry just rolled his eyes at that, still more intent on keeping warm as they waited for the main event to start. Despite the generous use of warming charms and their more muggle fleeces and coats the air still cut through to the bone.

“Yes, yes, I know, it’s all my fault for letting her have an education. Now are you ever going to take that thing off,” he finished, with a flick of his eyes towards the object of interest on top of his _darling_ wife’s head. Namely a rather stereotypical witch’s hat she hadn’t taken off in about 3 weeks. He only had himself to blame of course, he’d bought it as joke “inspiration” for her Halloween costume this year (something she was rather adept at putting together) only for her to decide “pretending” to be a witch before pulling low level tricks on the locals was the sort of thing a nearly 40 year old woman with a young daughter should be doing.

Admittedly watching her magically reduce people’s drinks slightly when they weren’t looking while they were out at the pub was fun to watch.

“Really, I happen to think it suits me,” fiddling with the brim as she said so, “and besides, I thought it was a common fantasy for men of their wives being a witch.”

“Yes a fantasy maybe, but I happen to live with the reality,” turning her to face him with his hands on her hips, or at least where he guessed they were under her thick coat, “and you are most certainly a right little _witch_.”

Pansy just laughed at the wordplay and gave him an awkward peck on the cheek, “you say the most romantic things Mr Potter.”

Their moment was interrupted by a light tugging on his sleeve, “dad! You told me that we had to keep that a secret,” his young daughter hissed. Harry had to subdue a sigh as his wife proceeded to cackle, drawing the looks of some of those around them who probably thought something was wrong with the trio.

 _Maybe we were a bit too overzealous in telling her to remain quiet about magic_.

He proceeded to crouch down and look into the curious green eyes trying to work out what she’d done wrong, “I know sweetheart, and well done for remembering. Your mother and I were just sharing a joke…”

“Some joke,” came a mutter as he felt a hand push his head slightly.

“… between ourselves. Don’t be too worried Violet, especially around Halloween as that’s the time of year that muggles are least likely to find us out ok,” he queried, getting a somewhat sceptical nod in response before bringing his daughter in for a hug, “now why don’t you have fun with this,” pulling out a sparkler which he quickly lit with a muggle lighter he kept handy for such occasions. He watched as all worry melted from her face and instead took the sprinkler a couple paces away to play with.

Harry began to stand back up, with the hands that were on his shoulders slowly encircling him from behind as he did so, “yes, there’s nothing to worry about dear. If you give the game away it’s not like muggles have a history of attempting to put certain other people on a fire.”

“Well they’d have to go through me to take my beautiful witch from me,” he said dramatically while spinning round to face her, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck as she began to laugh again, “and besides, as if you’d let anyone lay a finger on either of the kids and live Pans,” he spoke matter of factly.

“That’s true. Talking of the kids I haven’t seen James since he wandered off. So much for the “more school holidays” idea seeing him spend more time with the family,” she huffed. She wouldn’t admit it but he knew his repeated absences had begun to make her feel a little rejected as a step-mum. He’d remind her he was 18 now and liked his freedom but that was an argument he didn’t want to get into right now.

“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere getting into trouble,” as he moved to wrap his arm round her shoulder, simply content to watch their youngest dance around for now.

 

* * *

 

 

He was definitely going to get caught doing this, the only question was whether it’d be dad (who would immediately kill him) or by Pansy (who’d probably kill dad when he overreacts).

_At this rate I’m probably just going to freeze to death_

He’d managed to easily sneak off when they went through the crowded entrance to the field, moving to where he’d already agreed to meet up but so far his companion still hadn’t shown themselves. Still he couldn’t help but smile, a stylish entrance had always been their thing after all.

“Penny for your thoughts Potter,” came the voice from the trees behind him, the location eerily lit by the fire raging behind him and giving the person standing there a warm glow as they deviously smiled at him.

James just cockily grinned back at them, drawing a roll of the eyes, “that all they’re worth to you now, because I seem to remember that you said you enjoy nothing more than the idea that you’re in my head at all times,” slowly moving towards them.

“You’re really not as smooth as you think you are there James,” they answered back as the distance was almost closed.

James stopped as he got within a step’s distance of them, staring at the bright, calculating eyes in front of him, “then why do you put up with me then,” daring them to make the first move.

“Because then I wouldn’t get to do this,” they answered before pulling him down by his jacket, intent on snogging him as though their lives depended on it and they had spent months apart and not simply two days. Getting over the initial surprise he quickly turned the tables on his lithe partner, pressing them up against a tree as they continued their dance, his partner trying to undo his jacket zip while he was more intent on sliding a hand up under their coat and top to rest on their back. Before it could get any further however their dalliance was interrupted by the event everyone else had been waiting for as the night sky began to fill with the light and sound of fireworks. James spent a moment resting his forehead against theirs, trying to catch his breath.

“We need to tell them,” the other person spoke, surprisingly unsure of themselves. James just hugged and nodded against them.

“I know, and we will… soon. I just want to keep this between us a little longer.”

He felt the other person cup his cheek and bring his face to look at theirs, “I know you do James. Besides it must be harder for you, given it’s 50/50 whether your father or mine decide to kill you first.”

That managed to get a mirthless chuckle from himself, “so you’re safe then I take it?”

“Well my family has a reputation to uphold, and I’m an only child don’t forget,” they joked, but there was a fear in their voice he could hear that was the same he had, the fear of their family rejecting them.

The two didn’t say much after that, instead content to just ignore their worries, cuddled together for comfort, and watch the fireworks.

 

* * *

 

 

They said their goodbyes fairly quickly after the display, his companion needing to get back before their absence was noticed at home. Instead he wandered back towards the entrance, feeling sorry for himself, when a small mass slammed into his lower body.

“James! James! Look what I got,” came the shouts of his sister below him, hands pulling sweets out of pockets that seemed crammed with them. He quickly grabbed a few apple laces while she was offering before she went back to her own sugar high.

“Violet where ha… oh there you both are,” came an exasperated Pansy, “what have I told you about running off, I should never have let your father give you that money,” grabbing one of her sticky hands in an attempt to gain control of the child, only to withdraw it immediately when she realised it had god knows what sticky substance all over it, instead settling for grabbing her coat hood for now, “and where have you been,” she asked pointedly, though the effect was rather diminished given not just the hat but also the fact he was over a head taller than her now.

If he was looking to get grounded he’d say he couldn’t tell which one was his sister and which was his step-mum. Instead he chose the high ground of reassuming his cool persona and settled for slowly eating the laces, “I was just looking around, seeing some friends.”

Pansy looked set to say something but Violet just ran off again upon seeing their father, no doubt to show off what she’d bought with his money, while the other two follow on behind.

“No, that’s really great sweetheart,” came a not very believable answer from his dad before he turned to Pansy, “I’m really sorry dear.”

“So you should be Mr Potter, you can be the one to try and get her to bed,” she laughed at him, more enjoying the punishment of dealing with a hyper-active child awaiting him than anything else before leaning up and not too subtlely whispering, “just make sure you’re not too tired out,” causing his dad to blush ever so slightly.

As Harry headed off with the mad one Pansy deliberately held him back for a moment to carry on their conversation, leaving him with one chance to try and avoid her prying ways, “I really didn’t need to hear that Pansy.”

“Oh please, like you don’t know where your sister came from,” she teased, clearly enjoying making him uncomfortable, “now stop trying to distract me and how about you say where you were earlier on?”

“Like I said, I was hanging with friends,” he stressed. Pansy seemed unconvinced by the answer and instead placed a hand on his arm.

“Ok, if you want to keep it to yourself for now that’s fine. Just know if you want someone to talk to and you don’t want your father or mother to know you can always speak to me,” she finished, trying to be comforting and serious at the same time, “now come on before he forgets about us and locks us out the house.”

James stopped for a moment before heading onwards, knowing that if anyone was going to understand his predicament it was always going to be Pansy.

Now all he had to do was try and think of the best way to tell her he was dating Lucrezia Alexis Malfoy.


End file.
